My Bad Boy
by Jebal Monster
Summary: J-hope berharap jika ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Dan ia akan berusaha menghilangkan sifat cerobohnya ini. HopeMin Slight KookMin YoonMin
...

" _Hyung..."_

"Hmm.."

" _Hyuuunnnggg..."_

"Apa?"

" _Hyung,_ buka matamu. Ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain."

"Sebentar lagi hujan, Dear."

"Aku ingin makan permen kapas. Ayooo~"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau jika kita berakhir dengan hujan-hujanan."

" _Hyung!"_

"..."

"Hobie _Hyung..._ "

"..."

" _Oppa!_ "

Seketika Hoseok membuka matanya, "Ulangi lagi." Ucapnya pada Jimin yang kini bersemu merah. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang tampak menggemaskan menggeleng pelan. Jimin menunduk, membiarkan rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinganya. 'Kenapa aku memanggilnya _Oppa_ sih. Ah menyebalkan.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Dan itu sangat menghibur Hoseok, ditariknya tubuh Namja manis itu sehingga sukses membuatnya berada didalam pangkuan Hoseok. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jimin dan berbisik rendah, "Panggil lagi."

Jimin menggeleng, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Hoseok. Manis, sangat manis hingga membuat Hoseok ingin 'memakannya' bulat-bulat. Ia tidak menyangka Jika seorang pemimpin geng berandal Viper sepertinya bisa bertemu bahkan menjalin kasih dengan seorang malaikat manis hanya karena seorang anak kecil.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hoseok berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk mengingat pembicaraan nya dengan ketua geng lain. Leader dari geng Viper itu serasa ingin memukul jatuh seseorang. "Kekuasaan apanya huh?"_

 _Ia menendang sebuah botol kaleng yang langsung melayang entah kemana. Bibirnya masih mendumel tidak jelas sambil sesekali menyebut 'Jeon Jungkook' dan 'Raven bau kencur.'_

 _Tepat dihadapanya kini tampak seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan samgat hati-hati dengan tangan yang membawa dua buah ice cream. Hoseok tidak peduli, ia dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Dengan santai diterobosnya anak itu hingga membuat ice cream yang dibawanya terjatuh. Hoseok berbalik kemudian tertawa tanpa dosa._

 _Anak itu tampak terdiam sebentar, meratapi nasib kedua ice creamnya sementara telinganya dipenuhi suara tawa Laki-laki yang lebih tua. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan dalam sekejap suara tangisan anak itu memenuhi udara. "HUEEEE! Hiks Hiks... Eomma~ Hiks..."_

 _Dan itu berhasil membuat Hoseok gelagapan, beberapa orang yang tak sengaja lewat tampak terang-terangan mencacinya, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka berkata sinis, "Ayah yang buruk."_

 _Hell, enak saja mereka bilang seperti itu. Tangannya gatal ingin mengambil sebuah pistol yang terselip disaku celana miliknya. "Andai, ini bukan tempat umum." Gumamnya masam._

 _Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul seorang Namja yang langsung menghampiri anak kecil itu. "Aigooo... Woonie." Dia memeluk anak itu yang masih menangis. Hoseok tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya berdiri diam dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada Namja yang baru saja datang._

 _Kenapa kau mengirimkan Malaikat padaku tuhan?_

 _Aku belum siap mati._

 _Kasihan pada jodohku nanti._

 _Dia berkeliling dunia mencariku yang tertidur tenang didalam peti._

 _Pemikiran yang menggelikan itu melintas begitu saja dikepalanya, Dia terkekeh pelan dalam hati._

 _Dan sepertinya Namja tadi juga baru menyadari keberadaannya._ " _Permisi. A-Anda siapa?" Tanya Namja itu dengan suaranya manis yang sangat lembut._

 _Dan saat itu pula Hoseok merasa ingin menculiknya dan membawanya ke Apartemen miliknya._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Jimin menatap sang kekasih yang tampak tertawa sendiri. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya yang mungil meraih pipi Hoseok dan bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Hoseok mencium kening Jimin, "Hanya mengingat saat kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Jimin ber'oh ria lalu ia tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, sepertinya Jiwoo masih tidak merestui kita."

Hoseok dengan acuh tak acuh hanya membalas, "Biarkan saja."

Jimin menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Hoseok, "Hmm... sepertinya aku sudah tidak ingin ke taman bermain. Aku ingin seperti ini saja." Dengan nada manja ia mengatakan hal itu diiringi suara tawa dari Hoseok. "Baiklah tuan putri."

" _Yaa!_ Aku Namja _Hyung."_

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 20:12 Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya, tepat diatas ranjangnya terlihat sosok mungil tertidur pulas.

Dia menghela nafas pelan kemudian menggerutu, "Kenapa harus disaat saat seperti ini?"  
Dia duduk disebelah ranjang dan menunduk sedikit agar dapat mencium pelipis Jimin. "Aku harus pergi." Dengan tidak rela ia harus mengatakannya, beberapa saat yang lalu sebuah pesan singkat ia terima dari sang anak buah. Mereka Bilang salah satu anggotanya telah dikeroyok oleh geng dari daerah lain, nama geng itu S.W.A.G. Nama yang cukup aneh, dan konyol.

Mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari dalam laci. Hoseok mulai menulis kata-kata yang ia harap tidak membuat Jimin Khawatir.

Dan suara langkah kaki serta pintu yang ditutup, dengan jelas menandakan jika Hoseok telah pergi dari Apartemennya.  
Meninggalkan seorang malaikat manis yang ia miliki yang kini sedang mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya agak malas. Hari telah berganti, melihat waktu. Jimin dengan sempoyongan mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, " _Hyung?"_

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga akhirnya tertumbuk pada secarik kertas yang diletakkan diatas nakas.

 _Jimin, Hyung ada urusan. Mungkin Hyung akan kembali besok. Ku harap kau tidak mencariku._

 _Salam sayang ❤_  
 _Hobie Hyung yang tampan._

Jimin mendesah lelah, pekerjaan kekasihnya terlihat sangat aneh. Setiap kali ia bertanya tentang pekerjaannya Hoseok selalu mencoba untuk mengganti topik.

Akhirnya ia hanya meninggalkan kertas itu dan pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Atau bisa kita sebut mandi.

Cukup lama Jimin dikamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Jimin yang telah terlihat segar.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar, dan menuju dapur. Berniat untuk membuat sarapan, baru saja ia memakai apron bermotif teddy bear dengan warna dasar biru. Suara ketukan dari pintu membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Tunggu Sebentar!"

Jimin melangkah dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu, dan pemandangan dibaliknya hampir membuat Jimin terkejut setengah mati. Seorang Namja dengan tampilan berandal.

"Errr... Anda mencari siapa ya?"

"J-Hope."

Jimin merasa keadaan mulai kaku, tatapan Namja tak dikenal itu tak lepas darinya. "Maaf, disini tidak ada yang namanya J-Hope."

"Jung Hoseok?"

Satu nama yang disebutkan olehnya dengan cepat membuat Jimin bertanya, "Kau kenal Hobie _Hyung?_ Apa kau temannya?"

"Ya aku temannya." Seringai tertoreh diwajah yang harus Jimin akui tampan itu.

"Aku temannya yang **Paling Akrab**."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, ia tidak pernah melihat Hoseok membawa teman ke Apartemennya. Sehingga Jimin terkadang mengejek Hoseok sebagai Anti-sosial, Tapi hari ini. Tepat didepannya, seorang Namja tampan berkata jika ia teman yang sangat akrab dengan Hoseok. "Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku tidak penting, Hoseok tadi memintaku untuk segera membawamu ke suatu tempat. Jadi, aku harap kita bisa segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin mendapat bogem mentah darinya." Senyuman Namja itu mempesona.

Jimin tertawa menggemaskan kemudian berkata, "Aku akan melepas Apronku dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Baik."

Sepeninggal Jimin, Namja itu menyeringai lebar. "Berniat menyimpan seorang malaikat untuk menyembunyikan dosamu eoh, J-Hope?"

 **TBC**

 **YEAH, orang Aneh ini kembali menulis cerita yang sama Anehnya. Dan masih dengan motto Jimin Always Uke. (^ω^)**


End file.
